


Concatenation

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Series: Chains [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post-Divorce, Reunions, Separated Parenting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>con·cat·e·na·tion<br/>noun<br/>a series of interconnected things or events.<br/>"a singular concatenation of events unlikely to recur"<br/>synonyms: series, sequence, succession, chain</p>
    </blockquote>





	Concatenation

**Author's Note:**

> con·cat·e·na·tion  
> noun  
> a series of interconnected things or events.  
> "a singular concatenation of events unlikely to recur"  
> synonyms: series, sequence, succession, chain

John would not say he was unlucky.

He survived an abusive, drunken father. He made it out out of Afghanistan almost unscathed. And he has a beautiful, smart, healthy little boy.

For all the things John is grateful for, Hamish Hui Watson-Holmes is his number one. He is thankful his son has two functioning parents, even if they don't live in the same house. He is thankful that Hamish gets to grow up with people that love him, as opposed to in a foster home. And, he is mostly thankful that his son doesn't remember the fights his parents had when he was younger, though he is reminder of the last fight by the scar on his face when he looks in the mirror. And, by the bullies at school.

Parent-student-teacher conferences are always a mix of several conflicting feelings for John. The first is pride that his son is doing so well in school. Every teacher Hamish has had since starting school has said that he is a brilliant child. But the second emotion John feels is anger. Because Hamish is so smart, other students tend to pick on him. And after getting the scar some of the boys started calling him the "Crying Orient" and other variants of that. But Hamish is strong for a ten year old; stronger than John would like a ten year old to have to be, but he is strong none-the-less.

The third feeling John feels at conferences is a strange mix of resentment/acceptance/longing. Because, John and Sherlock had decided to always try to present as a family where Hamish was concerned. So the two men would always go the their son's recitals, performances, and conferences together.

John and Sherlock sat with Hamish between them across from the colourful sixth year teacher. She was going on about how smart Hamish was, and how helpful he was, and how nice he was. And then, her face fell a bit. She started talking about the boys who picked on Hamish and called him names and knocked his books out of his hands. Hamish sat through both praise and concerns stoically. When their time was over, John thanked the teacher and Sherlock made a comment about her partner and all three left.

According to their set parenting plan, this week was to be John's, the last being Sherlock's, so John stood off the the side outside of the school while the two said goodbye for the week. Sherlock hailed a cab and John and Hamish walked over to their car. After buckling Hamish into his booster seat, the boy asked the same question he always asks every few months.

"Papa?" he would ask. "Yes, Hamish." would be the response. "Are you and Father every going to be together again?" 

John never knew how to answer that question. He tries to redirect the question. "I don't know, love. Let's get home, though. Okay?"

"Okay, Papa." The two drove back to John's flat on Gloucester Terrace and carried in Hamish's carry-along's. The boy had doubles of most of his things between the two homes, but liked to bring special things with him. Like his bee plushie and elements book.

Later that night, after dinner and a bath, Hamish asked John a new question. "What don't you and Father live together?"

John had to stop and really think about his response. "Sometimes people don't get along. Sometimes they do. And, sometimes people who do get along end up not getting along, later. You Father and I were those people." he said.

"Could you get along again?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. I love you Father, even though we don't live together. Maybe someday we could get along again. But, even if we don't, we still love you very, very much." John kissed Hamish's nose and the child giggled.

"Now," John said, "What story do you want tonight?" Hamish perked up in bed and said, "The elements, Papa, the elements."

"Of course, the elements," John said and reached for the two year old birthday present from Sherlock. "Now, what is the symbol for Hydrogen?" 

"Aitch" replies Hamish. "And the atomic number?" John asks. "One," came the response.

"Okay, here we go," John starts. "I may be undersized, but don't underestimate me. I'm a petite package that packs a punch, and I have a fiery character to boot-always remember that I'm numero uno!..."

John continues to read about hydrogen until Hamish's eyes droop and closes the book. He kisses his son on the head and leaves the door cracked.

John sits out in the living room and thinks about what he said to Hamish. It was true that he and Sherlock had had a falling out, but people can change. Maybe someday John and Sherlock could be back together. They had worked once, why not again?

Of course, things had changed and would have to change a bit more. They couldn't have their arguments the way they used to. But Sherlock had proved that he held no bad intentions. He had signed the papers, had left John alone when he needed it, and only every acted like a gentleman when the three of them were together. 

Maybe there was a chance at reconciliation between the two men. Not tonight, but someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I live in America. I grew up here and I went to school here. I have no idea how the British school system works beyond my several Google searches. This work has not been beta-ed or brit-picked. Please excuse any discrepancies you may find here. If anyone would like to beta or brit-pick this piece feel free to contact me.  
> Thanks, TheSmellOfRainAfterDust.


End file.
